Anniversary
by ASiriuslyGleekyTimeLord
Summary: On an anniversary of something in his past...who will be there for Nate to help him pick up the pieces? Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Leverage…if I did, the first season would have been longer than 13 episodes!

A/N: Okay guys, this is my first Leverage fic, which isn't that hard to do since it's so new, even if it is the freaking greatest show on television, tied of course with NCIS and Doctor Who. I hope you like it, but be warned now, if you don't like, as my friend calls it, Nophie, you might want to turn back now. Please review!

Anniversary

Sophie jerked awake on the couch in her office at the Leverage headquarters. She took a deep breath and looked around wearily. The sun had set long ago and she figured that the others must have left by now. As she sat up she realized that she didn't remember coming in here. The last thing she remembered, in fact, was looking at possible client files in the meeting room. She pulled the blanket that was covering her off and stood up, deciding to head out.

She grabbed her purse and coat from her desk and headed out into the hallway, closing her door behind her. She was about to walk past Nate's office when she noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Curious, Sophie stopped and heard a low, pained moan come from inside. She opened the door the whole way and let the light from the hallway wash in and illuminate the room.

Nate was passed out on his couch, one arm falling off the side, a bottle in hand. His expression was one of pure agony and in the light from the hall the grifter could see tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Oh Nate," she breathed; walking in and taking the bottle form him, placing it on the desk. Sophie then grabbed his chair and pulled it over to the couch. As she sat down, there was another moan that escaped his lips.

"Sam…I'm sorry…"

Sophie felt tears come to her eyes as she reached over and ran her fingers through his hair. "Shh…Nate, it's all right," she whispered, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his forehead. When she pulled away she found him looking at her confusedly.

"Sophie? What are you doing in here? Did I wake you up?" he croaked, sitting up and running a hand over his face.

"You were the one who carried me to the couch?" she asked and he nodded. "And the blanket?" Again he nodded. She was silent for a second before she spoke again. "I was just leaving and saw…I saw that you were still here and I came to check on you," she said and they both grew silent. After a few minutes Sophie sighed. "Why were you drinking again Nate?"

"It's been three years," was all he said, looking down at the floor. Sophie's breath caught as she realized what she meant and instantly reached out to grab his hands in hers. She knew why…and she couldn't be mad at him for it.

"That's why you had the nightmare, isn't it?" she asked and his gaze shot to meet hers. "You…you were talking Nate." He looked down at the floor in shame and nodded. "You shouldn't blame yourself for Sam's death Nate, there wasn't anything you could have done that would have changed anything," she said gently.

"I shouldn't have let up on Ian!" he shouted. Sophie wasn't fazed; she had seen him like this too many times before, and worse than this as well. "I was his father," Nate said, his voice breaking. "I was his father, I should have protected him."

Sophie was up in an instant and sat down next to him on the couch and pulled him into her arms. He buried his face in her shoulder and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Nate, listen to me," she whispered firmly in his ear. "Sam was sick and Ian was, and honestly still is, scum. He was sick Nate, it wasn't your job to come up with a miracle cure, it was Ian's job to have a heart like a normal human and he didn't. This isn't your fault. No father can protect their child from everything."

They sat there in silence for a little bit until Nate finally let out a sob. "I miss him Soph," he whispered.

"I know darling, I know."

Once she had calmed him down she pulled back and held his face in her hands. "Come on, you need to sleep," she said gently. She pulled him to his feet and let him lean against her. Sophie led him out of the office and down to her car. After helping him into the passenger seat and covering him with her coat she climbed into the driver's seat, turning the radio on to some classical music and making sure that the volume was low.

When she had pulled out onto the main road, Sophie reached over and grabbed his hand. He gave it a tight squeeze and didn't let go. But as she drove, she felt his grip slacken and heard his breathing deepen and even out as he fell asleep. She looked over and saw his head had fallen to his left shoulder, allowing her to see his face in the passing lights. It was still pained, although not quite so much as before, only slightly relaxed in sleep. She gently drew circles on his hand while she drove.

It was about fifteen minutes before they reached her home. Sophie moved to his door and opened it silently. She reached out and brushed a few stray curls away from his face. "Nate," she whispered, "come on, let's get you to bed."

He stirred; blinking groggily as he looked around and slowly came to realize where they were. "Sophie, you should have taken me home," he slurred as she helped him out of the car and into the house.

"No, I shouldn't have. You shouldn't be alone tonight," she said, helping him up the stairs to her bedroom. She got him over to the bed and let him kick his shoes off while she went to make a couple cups of tea. She returned a few minutes later and saw he was still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Here," she said, handing him a cup as she sat next to him. She raised her own up as she took his free hand. "To Samuel Nathaniel Ford, taken from us long before his time…may he rest in peace…"

Nate weakly lifted his own glass and tapped it against hers. They each took a deep drink and then Sophie took the cups and set them on the nightstand. She pulled the covers down and allowed Nate to lie down before she crawled in next to him and pulled the covers up over them both. She turned on her side and was immediately pulled into his arms, her head coming to rest against his chest.

"I'm sorry about this Sophie," he muttered into her hair.

"It's okay Nate, you don't have to apologize…this time."

He chuckled and held her closer to him. Sophie felt as his breathing deepened as he once again fell into the arms of oblivion. She buried her face in Nate's chest and smiled. Yes, he was still addicted to his past, but they all were. Nate's past was more painful than any of theirs and that made him special and that made her want to protect him more than any of the others.

"We'll be alright Nate," she promise, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around him. "We're going to be alright…"

"I know we will Sophie…" he breathed.

"They lay there in each other's arms and slowly fell asleep, knowing they were safe as long as they were together.


End file.
